petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ddayton
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have PetitComputer Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! Um I'm not exactly sure how to add a program to the list. Is there anyway you can help me out? -- Create a new page (click on NEW page), title it after the program and then type up a description. Tag it with "Programs" and any other suitable tags-- "Games" , "QR Codes", etc. Anything with a Programs tag appears on the Programs catagory page. HELLO! Thank you from your message! I'm Japanese Petitcom user.I'm making many Petitcom games,and Space Mouse and The Guardian are my programs(but they are portings.The Originals were made by other famous programmer!) I will port,make,write and edit this wiki by Petitcom! Kouyama (talk) 19:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping! I look forward to your contributions! Ddayton (talk) 09:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) how do you create a link to my pictures page Snoremac (talk) 02:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC)cameron S. OUT OF MEMORY...SOLVED. Hi, I'm working on a save/load feature for my game's editor. It worked when I only used 1 map, but now that I put in support for all 32 maps I originally wanted to have, load doesn't work. I modified it to enable saving and loading of this many maps. Saving 32 maps works. Loading, it doesn't get past 6th map and then goes out of memory, but not before slowing to a crawl and finally dying (there's debug data you can see while it loads showing the speed gradually decreasing until it crashes on a STR$ command! Here's a video of it...http://youtu.be/pu_nDY4CM5k How to kill petitcom. Here's the code that does the loading routine...I can't understand what would cause it to run out of memory because I tested petitcom's ability to do subs nested and it can go 256 subs deep before it gets mad but it doesn't slow down when it does.... EDIT: So it turns out, I was magically skipping past the 4096 string limit when initializing my 2 dimensional array during program init in which i loaded it up with place holder strings. Petitcom was okay with this. However, it suddenly didn't like it when loading it later. This is why it was confusing. I converted the array of strings into several of numbers and build strings out of them using a simple alrogrithm. Saving and Loading all the maps with all the variables in tact is now working and to boot, the save/load routines are much more compact and quicker! :) Since there isn't an active staff on this wiki, I would request administrator privilages. BrianXP7 (talk) 23:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC)